Artemis & Wally
by Ninja girlfriend
Summary: Artemis and Cameron, a couple for more than three years. How does Wally; the roommate, fit in all this? Let's just say that life has funny ways to take you to the right person... And not always in the way you expected. This story was written in collaboration of Florence Sweet.
1. Summary

"She seems so cool, so focused, so quiet, yet her eyes remain fixed upon the horizon. You think you know all there is to know about her immediately upon meeting her, but everything you think you know is wrong. Passion flows through her like a river of blood. She only looked away for a moment, and the mask slipped, and you fell. All your tomorrows start here."

— Neil Gaiman

Artemis and Cameron, a couple for more than three years. Their relationship isn't best, but their base is forgiveness.

How does Wally; the roommate, in all this? Let's just say that life has funny ways to take you to the right person... And not always in the way you expected. This story was written in collaboration of Florence Sweet I do not own the characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Artemis**

 ** _January 2014_**

"Artemis! Artemis get back in there! I'm not kidding!" He keeps shouting your name.

"Oh, well thanks for clearing that out!" You keep walking and he keeps yelling.

"I mean it Artemis, you better get back here or..."

 _That's it_ , you think "Or what? What will happen if I don't?"

Cameron says nothing, just stands there with his dirty blonde hair messed up and those blue eyes as cold as ice, those that made you feel something once but now are just another reason to hate blue. "Ok, I'll do it, I'll get back in there." He opens the back door to the bar, 'The Black Rose' bar, that one bar with that cliche name; where you met him, where you had your first date, where you fell in love, where he met _her_ , where he made out with her, where you had your first fight, where you forgave him for the third time, where he's trying to get you into now... where you'll probably end up getting married, with his new girl toy by your side, if you don't leave _right now_. "Yeah, I'll go back... right after YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

He keeps screaming your name so you turn to give him two nice fingers, but he's not alone anymore, _he's_ there, Wally, with his red hair and gorgeous green eyes, but you have to get out of here, no time for apologies. So you look at him one last time and walk away.

"Oh, yeah?! Well... she fucks way better than you!"

You don't even know who he's referring to, was it Karla? Or maybe Lydia? Or maybe you just don't fucking care anymore...

The cars pass by you in a bright blur, anger tears blurring your sight, it's a small town and it's late so they only pass every now and then, but you can't figure out if that's a good thing after passing that bunch of broken needles.

It's cold, as you walk by the snowy road you wish you would've grabbed your jacket before dumping your drink on that girl and slapping Cameron across the face. A car just stopped on the opposite lane and the driver rolled down the window.

"Hey! Need a ride?" You turn to tell him to fuck off and there he is again, Wally, life saver- truck owner Wally. He smiles at you and you can't help but smile back, even though you probably look like Frankesntein's girlfriend with your mascara run down, at least now you're Frankestein's ex- girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? The party is back there." He looks to where you're pointing.

"Mmm, I think I'll sit this one out. Helping a friend is more important than some party."

"That's really nice of you, but I don't wanna cause you trouble, you should go back." You continue walking and he starts driving, you think he'll leave but instead takes a U turn, stops in front of you, and rolls down the passenger's window.

"There's a party every Friday, missing one won't kill me."

"Don't say that while you're on the road."

He chuckles "Ok, then how about: Missing one won't be the end of the world."

"You know what, don't say anything while you're on the road." He laughs again and opens the passenger's door from the inside so you climb in. "Hey you." You say.

"Hey yourself." He says back and hands over your jacket, you smile gratefully at him and put it on as he starts the truck and drives in the direction of your apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wally**

 _He's at it again, Cameron. He never learns._ Artemis went outside to talk on the phone twenty minutes ago and he's already snogging some girl. You're about five inches away from them when Artemis is suddenly dumping her drink on the girl, slapping Cameron across the face, and walking away. You see Cameron going after her but you loose them through the sea of people.

You sit back down on a stool and try to finish your drink, to be honest you don't even know what you're doing here. You're normally a laid back guy, but you hate this place.

 _This is where they met, where they had their first date;_ first date at a bar called 'The Black Rose', _way to go Cameron._

 _This is where you caught him cheating the first time and you dropped a few hints when talking to her so she'd catch him too... this is where she forgave him... again._

You need fresh air.

 _This is where she'll get married to him one day because you never had the guts to tell her how you feel._

You walk through the back door and you see Cameron shouting and you see her. Leaving. She turns to give him the finger with both hands, her dark gray eyes full of anger and continues walking, her long blonde hair flying around with each step.

 _Or maybe not._

"Oh yeah?! Well... she fucks way better than you!" _Nice one, Cameron._

"Everything alright?" _Like you didn't know the answer already._

"Whatever, let's just get back inside."

"What about Artemis?"

"What about her?"

"It's late and freezing, shouldn't you go get her?"

"She dumped me. She can turn into a fucking icicle for all I care."

You follow him into the bar but only to grab your keys and go look for her. She could be in danger at this late hours, it just stopped snowing, and... she's available.

You drive her back to her place and she keeps to herself the whole ride. You ask a few things to start conversation but she only answers with yes or no or gives you a small smile. You arrive at her apartment building and she says the last thing you'd expect her to say.

"Do you want to come in?"

Her apartment is in the third floor and there's no elevator so you have to take the stairs. You remember when she moved here, after her mom passed away...

 _ **November 2011**_

Cameron and you were helping Artemis move her furniture into her new place, but as soon as you finish Cameron leaves running saying he has to get to work. He actually wanted to play poker with his friends. You hug Artemis to say goodbye and when you're about to let go she holds you tighter as if her life depended on it.

You missed work, but it's worth it because after all the consoling came the talking, and you talked all night. That's when you knew, when you knew you were screwed because you had officially fallen in love with your roommate's girlfriend. And you knew he didn't deserve her. Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Artemis**

 _Maybe it wasn't such a great idea._ You see him from your purple couch, walking around the kitchen to make some coffee. But that's not the reason why he shouldn't be here, it's because you need to talk to a friend about your awful ex-boyfriend and to be honest you don't actually want Wally as _just_ a friend... but you know he'd never look at you that way, you're way too deep into the friend zone. And to think that there was a time when you couldn't be in the same room together because it would cause WWIII...

 _ **October 2010**_

Cameron and you have been together for three months when he makes plans for you to meet his friends, he's already met yours.

When you arrive at the bar where they hang out every Friday he introduces you, everyone greets you but Dick, one of his friends, says another one is sitting on the back. You spot him on the far corner of the bar drinking alone. He notices you approaching and nods so you nod back.

"Hi, I'm Cameron's girlfriend, Artemis." You extend your hand to greet him but he doesn't take it.

"Congratulations, Ar... you."

"Artemis. My name is _Artemis._ "

He takes another sip from his drink and looks at you with complete disinterest, he's about your size but still looks a bit intimidating, nonetheless you stand your ground.

"Ok, _Artemis_ , sorry if I don't bother in remembering all of Cameron's ex-girlfriend's names."

"I'm not his ex, I'm his girlfriend." Any other day you would've drop it and leave, but 1 you didn't want to come in the first place, 2 Cameron and you fought on the way here, and 3 you could take out your anger on this idiot.

He chuckles, actually chuckles at your response. "Oh, is that right? Let's see if you can come back in a week and say that again." He said it with a sarcastic smile. You slapped him.

After that you fought and bicker every time you hung out, and considering you had the same cirlce of friends, that happened a lot. Even if you were in a good mood, the relationship was already stablished, you hated each other's guts. One day, when you were already friends, he told you that he had been dumped by his girlfriend that night and he took it out on you. Bad timing, that's all it was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Wally**

As you're making coffee you can't help but feel like there's something off. Probably because this might be your last chance to show her that your here and Cameron isn't... _Nice going, Wally, trying to steal your roommate's girl._ But anyway, that's not relevant if she doesn't want to go out with you. You remember what she said when you talked about the night you met, she called it 'bad timing' and you agreed with her but you know that wasn't it. You see it differently, if you hadn't become swore enemies then she would've just been another of Cameron's girls and you would've been another one of his friends, and then when Cameron just abandoned her at your cousin's birthday party six months later you wouldn't have started fighting and eventually talking for hours after she just stopped in the middle of her rant and you saw how tired and sad she looked. If you hadn't been fighting that day you wouldn't have been there on time for the rest and then you wouldn't have become friends and you wouldn't have fallen in love. And all this had started because some chick you can't recall the name of dumped you _that_ night. To you... it was meant to be.

But you can't tell her that, any of it. She'd probably freak and then ask you to leave (and never come back). So you just finish the two cups of coffee and take one to her.

"Half milk, one of sugar." _Her favorite_.

"Just the way I like it, it's scary how much you know me."

"Oh, come on! We've been friends for years, you have to at least know how I take my coffee."

"Black." She says with a smirk.

 **Artemis**

You watch as he stares dumbfounded. "...That's not fair."

"Hey, you're the one who asked, it's not my fault you like sour coffee, but alright I'll give you another chance, ask me _anything_ about yourself and I bet you I'll know the answer."

"You bet?" _Oh, no. He loves bets_. You see a certain glint in his eyes so you can't help but say "Yes, I bet I know more about you than you of me." There it is again, he really likes bets, which is ironic considering he's awful at poker... _Poker,_ that gives you an idea... "Let's make this even more interesting, how about... twenty questions mixed with strip poker..." You see a whirl of emotions flash through his eyes: shock, apprehension, doubt, lust, confusion, hope. Until he finally settles on one, you can't figure out which one it is but it makes your stomach do a flip.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Wally**

You still can't believe she said that, she ain't drunk, you can ask the girl whose hair is damped with her drink that. But why else would she say something like that? And perhaps you're not as sober as you thought because then you wouldn't have had agreed and the two of you wouldn't be sitting on her couch facing one another asking random questions. And you just want her to get _one_ wrong, but at the same time you don't because you don't know if you'll be able to stop yourself from touching her.

"My turn, when is my little sister's birthday?" She asks.

She's asking harder questions, you could easily lie and loose to finally get her to notice you as something else than a good friend but you're both very competitive so you know that won't happen anytime soon.

"You don't have a sister. Unless you're referring to your Big Sister program for the children in Africa, then it's April 21st."

 **Artemis**

 _Wow_ , you had forgotten you ever told him about the Big Sister program, you told Cameron, who said it was stupid, and Wally elbowed him for it but it never crossed your mind that he had actually paid attention.

"You're good, I must admit. But I'm still winning this."

"Highly doubt it, alright... who's my favorite actress?"

 _Dirty cheater. But you're still better._ "You say it's Mila Kunis, _but_ I know it's actually Meryl Streep." You can't help but laugh when he opens his eyes so much that it looks they'll come out of their sockets.

"How can you possibly know that?!"

You wink at him. He doesn't know because you never told him, because you were dating his friend, so you shouldn't have been there watching him from the kitchen instead of getting a glass of water like you told Cameron. You shouldn't have heard when he whispered to himself how much he loved Meryl Streep while watching Manhattan, and you definitely shouldn't have thought how cute it was. He can't know all that, what would he say? He'd probably end the friendship in a heartbeat. You'd never see him again, which is why he can not know.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 8**

 **Wally**

"Your turn."

"Right. What is...was my mother's maiden name?" You watch her carefully, she hadn't mentioned her mom since that day...

 ** _November 2012_**

"Let's go Cameron!" You hear Artemis scream from the hall that leads to Cameron's, Dick's and your rooms. You're sitting on the couch, already dressed, facing the the T.V. even though it's off, better that watching her get all worked up over that guy. You're waiting for Cameron to finish pretending he can't find the right suit when he's actually talking on the phone with that girl, Jenna, he met last week. _Jerk_. You bet he doesn't even know what today's date is, he probably knows the date, he ain't stupid, but he doesn't know what it _means_.

"Dam it Cameron! How long does it take for a person to put on a freaking tie?! I'm coming in" _Bad idea_. But you don't say anything, she has to find out... although she'll probably just forgive him again. You hear Cameron shuffle around in his room and then come out just before Artemis's about to open the door, phone safely tucked in his back pocket.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Jeesh women!"

You watch her all the way to make sure she's handling it, she looks sad, but not devastated. The drive lasts for about five minutes until Cameron parks next to the entrance of the church. You're late, the doors already closed.

"I don't even know what we're doing here, since when do we come to church on Sunday?!" Says Cameron. You look at Artemis, she only stares at him in shock, her lips half parted. And it makes you wish you were wrong because you really wish he knew what today meant.

She gets out of the car, walks to the farthest bench and just sits there staring into space, and it burns every fiber of your body to see her so broken.

"What's up with her?" Asks Cameron with irritation, and you have to hold yourself back to not strangle the life out of him right then and there.

"It's her mother's death anniversary, jackass."

You get out of the car when he calls after you. "Hey, Wally! I have to go, I promised Jenna I'd take her to the bowling alley. Think you could stay with Artemis? Tell her I had to go to work or something, I just want her to be alone today."

You can't believe what he's saying, you can't even believe you're associated to this guy! You walk to Artemis and as you sit beside her you watch Cameron pull out of the parking lot and drive away.

"Work?" You don't register it's Artemis talking until she looks at you.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah... work."

"...Work."

You don't know if she actually believes that and you can't figure out if that would be better. You turn to her and see tears running down her cheeks, you know she doesn't like for people to see her cry, you could walk away or you could try to comfort her and risk getting a fist to your face... it's risky but you stay anyway, you carefully wrap your arm around her shoulders and as soon as it lands she hugs with all her strenght and cries, and you're looking at her, and she knows but she doesn't push you away, not this time.

"Wally?! Hello! Do you know the answer or are you going to start stripping?" You snap out of your thoughts and smile at her.

"Nguyen, Paula Nguyen."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By the way, I don't actually know when Artemis' birthday is.

 **Artemis**

You close your eyes for a second after he says your mother's name, he doesn't say anything, he understands.

"How do you know so many things about me?" He's not looking at you, your green scarf, now wrapped around his fingers, is suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. You remember when he gave it to you... best fourth of July you've ever had...

 _ **July 2013**_

You're walking by the fair alone, Cameron wanted a hot dog so he left to buy one. That was two hours ago, you've giving up on searching for him or calling him by now, it's a special day and you're not gonna let anyone ruin it. Not even your slutty boyfriend.

"Hey, girlie."

You recognize the voice even before you look at him.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" He hugs you and leaves his warm wrapped around you while you go through the fair to find a place to sit and you can't help think how right it feels.

"I got a text from Cameron, there was an emergency with his... cousin so he had to go, but your phone's off so he asked me to keep you company."

 _'Cousin'_

"But didn't you had a date with Linda?"

"Broke up." He says as you both sit on the grass.

"Why?! She seemed like a nice girl."

"She is. But she didn't really fancy the fact that I rather spend my fourth of July with the birthday girl than be with her."

"Birthday...?"

He stood up and grabbed a small plastic bag from his back pocket, sat back down, and took out that green scarf of his that you like so much.

"You thought I wouldn't remember? I'm wounded." He said, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Thank you." You grab the scarf, it's a warm July night, so you only put it over your shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't buy you an actual present, as soon as the stores open tomorrow I'll..."

"No. I love it... I'm sorry Jenny broke up with you because of me."

"Actually I broke up with her. She's right, if I have a girlfriend I should choose to spend time with her, but I don't. So I didn't see the point in continuing something that is going to end anyway. Besides, I'd choose to be here with you over anything."

The two of you watch the fireworks, but you can't help but look at him after he said those words. It's always been this way, whenever you need someone you think of him. And he's always there for you. And you can't help but wonder why you never noticed before that your head over heels for this guy...

"How do _you_ know so much about _me_?"

"I pay attention." You say, coming back from your memories and shrug.

"Same here." He looks as if he wants to say something else but chooses against it. Instead he just gives you this look that makes you feel fuzzy inside.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Wally**

You have no idea what time it is, but it's definitely late... or maybe early. And you're sure you've passed the 20th question mark hours ago, and you have no idea of when that bottle of wine was opened... or the first one. You know you should probably go home before the alcohol really hits you, then again it might just have already because you can't bring yourself to care that you are only wearing your boxers and she's only wearing her bra and panties, you have no idea what you just asked but it must have been a hard question because she's throwing her shirt to the other side of the room, her eyes never leaving yours.

"I had a dog when I was twelve years old, what was his name?"

 _Morty, because he reminded her of her grandfather._

"Peter." _That was her hamster's name._

"Nop. Morty, because of my grandfather. Peter was my hamster's name." She gives you a smirk with a dangerous glint in her eyes that makes you feel completely energized.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Artemis**

He stands up, he'll end up completely nude which makes you laugh but when he kicks the boxers off, stands straight again, and looks directly into your eyes the laughter dies down.

And now it's only the two of you looking into each others eyes, and maybe if you weren't so dam much in love with this man, then you'd laugh at him for loosing... but jocking is the last thing on your mind right now.

 **Wally**

Your heart is racing so much you think it might just stop altogether when unexpectedly she stands up and walks towards you. You're centimeters apart, but you have no idea of what to do.

"Kiss me." She says, and you're happy to comply.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He grabs her face and puts their lips together in a small kiss, which is immediately responded with intensity. Quickly his hands have a mind of their own and start touching every part of skin they can reach, he can't stop. Wally puts his hands on Artemis's waist and manages to lift her to make her surround his hips. They are too close, but both feel that there is still distance between them.

"Bed." She whispers when Wally kisses her neck.

He obeys and walks into the room, he knows the apartment enough to not stop from kissing Artemis's skin.

 _ **March 2013**_

Wally is watching T.V. in the living room when Cameron and Artemis walk into the kitchen, Cameron sits on one of the bar stools and Artemis stands by the island making a sandwich when the trailer for 'Without Liberty' starts playing. Artemis had mentioned _countless_ times how much she wanted to watch it, Wally new for a fact that Cameron hadn't taken her and he could do it but of course she'd want to watch it with her boyfriend, so instead he kept insisting Cameron to take her for over a week now. When the trailer started he stood up and elbowed Cameron.

"Take her to the movies." He whispered.

Cameron rolled his eyes but stood up and grabbed Artemis from behind making her face him, her back facing Wally.

"Hey baby, how about we go watch it tonight?"

"Watch what?"

Cameron doubts for a moment and Wally realizes he doesn't even remember the name of the movie so he scribbles it on a napkin an shows it to Cameron.

"Without... Ciberty?"

"Without Liberty?"

"Yes! That one. Let's go watch it."

"But you said it was Hollywood crap."

"No, no, you understood wrong. What I meant was... that a story of action, love, and sorrow is always a good combination when you add that twist of fighting for freedom, and in a way what Thea and... Oliver are doing is what everyone is trying to do with their lifes, but in a lower scale. Besides, I know that Samantha F. person is your favorite actress-"

"Author." Coughs Wally.

"-Author! Because it was a book before, right? So, what do you say?"

Artemis turns to Wally and he only gives her a smile, the napkin hidden on his shirt pocket."Umm... yeah, sure, let's go." She says.

"Great, let me just check the car's oil levels and I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Artemis nods and Cameron steps out leaving Wally and her alone.

"By the way, I know it's you the one who thinks all that about the message behind the movie." Says Artemis.

"What? No... it might not look like it, but Cameron actually reads sometimes."

"I know Cameron, he didn't even know the movie was an adaptation of my favorite author's book."."

"What are you..."

Wally doesn't finish his question because Artemis is already pulling out the crumple napkin from his shirt pocket. She straightens the napkin and turns it over for him to see 'Without Liberty' written on it.

"Your Ls look like Cs." She tells him.

"Busted." Says Wally with a sigh. "I just... I know how much you wanted to watch that movie."

"Thanks."

"Artemis, let's go!" Cameron shouts from outside.

Artemis starts walking towards the door but stops beside Wally and whispers in his ear. "Just for the record, I wanted to watch the movie with _you_." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Wally sat there a few seconds in shock until he smacked his own forehead and groaned. _"Idiot!"_

They get to the bed, and Wally lets her down gently. His brain is stuck, failing to capture any thoughts. He is only aware of how beautiful she looks with swollen lips and her hair all over the pillow. He kisses her again, letting his hand wander through Artemis' stomach up to her breast, massaging above the fabric of her bra. Achieving to hear heir moans of pleasure, for the first time.

Artemis' legs press against him, carried away by the joy of feeling his touch. Her hands aren't still either and play with his broad back, trying to find a support in his body.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **October 2013**_

"Hey, jerk! Pass me another cola." Yelled Artemis to Wally who was in the kitchen.

Cameron, his friends, Wally, and you had gathered to watch a football game at Cameron's, Dick's and Wally's apartment; Dick was having "money problems" a few years ago and him and Wally have been friends since middle school so Wally moved in to help them with the rent.

Wally shoots a dirty look at Artemis and gives her the finger, but brings her the beverage anyway and sits next to her on the love seat.

"You could say _please_ once in a while you know." He said while making small circles on her leg.

"Where's the fun in that?" She says, putting her face close to him... maybe too close.

"Careful, caveman's watching"

Artemis looks back at Cameron who was coming back from the bathroom.

"Move, looser." Cameron's personal nickname for Wally. He stood up and sat in the main couch with everyone else letting Cameron sit with Artemis.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" She asks.

"I don't like him." Says Cameron, opening another can of beer.

"You've been friends and roommates for years, how can you say that?"

"He's _Dick's_ friend. In fact, he was only supposed to stay here for a few months, but by the time Dick reconciled with his dad and got his money back, Wally had already met you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Cameron let's out a sigh, to which Artemis makes a face. He reeks of alcohol. Which is probably why he didn't stop himself from answering her question.

"It's _obvious_. Why do you think he never moved out?!"

Artemis knows, she knows because it's the same reason why she keeps coming and doesn't dump Cameron's ass already. If she did or if Wally moved out, they wouldn't have an excuse to hang out, and if that where to happen... Well she doesn't even want to imagine what would happen then. She's already in too deep, they both are.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful." Wally pants in her ear, delivering kisses there. "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this." He kissed her neck, down her collarbone until the beginning of her breasts, on the edge of her bra.

Artemis' starts breathing faster, arching her back, wanting him to continue kissing her body.

"Wally."

Listening to her moan his name encourages him to lose the bra and take between his lips her pink and erect nipple. She moaned louder.

 _ **July 2011**_

"Do I _have_ to go?!" Complained Wally.

"You're my friend!"

"That's debatable."

"Ha-ha. You're killing me. Now shut up and help me." Artemis stood with her back facing Wally so he'd zip her dress.

"There. I have to ask again though, why isn't 'Mr. Workaholic' going to your cousin's wedding instead of me?"

"He didn't want to."

"And _I_ do?!"

"You know how he gets when I make him do anything, I'd rather have a gentleman by my side." Artemis fluttered her eyelashes but Wally only looked at her with a poker face. "Oh, come on! I'll buy you whatever you want."

"...Are there gonna be mini sandwiches like the ones on T.V?"

"The bride is obsessed with England. Of course there's gonna be mini sandwiches."

"Alright, I'm in."

"You're already coming!"

"Do you _want_ me to change my mind?"

"Artemis! Please stop irritating this lovely young man who kindly offered to take us."

"Yeah Artemis, listen to your mother, she's a wise woman." Wally smiled at Paula and gave Artemis a smug look.

"I like you, Wally. When will you both get your heads out of the gutter and start dating." Said Paula.

"Never mom. I already told you we're just friends."

"Yeah, Paula. I love your daughter, but I see her more as a guy friend."

"Guy friend?!"

While they both bicker and laughed Artemis's mom only watched them knowing fully well... " _So you say._ " ...It was only a matter of time.

Feeling her squirm under his body he dares to touch with his left the thigh of that girl who has made him gone mad for too long. He wanted her. He needed her like his lungs needed air. Although at that point everything in him wanted her. He put his hand between her legs, starting to stroke her over her panties. Another high gasp .

"Artemis, you drive me crazy."

"Really?" She asks flushed and accelerated. Just a hint of a smile on her face as she began to bite her lip.

"You know you do."

"No... I don't know." She said sadly.

Wally, wanting to wipe that feeling off her face; he reached into the fabric, his fingers finally feeling her wet cavity. He stroked slowly, causing her to moan and scream his name over and over again.

An adventurous finger stroked her clitoris, while his eyes saw how Artemis arched and formed a beautiful circle with her mouth while still whimpering with pleasure.

"You drive me mad." He said again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **April 2012**_

 _He's normally the cheerful one. I guess it's true that the people who have the brightest smile can also be the saddest ones,_ thinks Artemis, while she passes her fingers through Wally's hair, his head resting on her lap as they sit on Wally's couch.

His eyes are closed but he's ain't asleep yet, all the thoughts and memories swirling inside his head. His mood tends to go down on this day, but this year is particularly worse, April 15th... The day his brother died at war.

"Artemis?... What's the whole point of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Life. You're born, you grow up, work hard for what you want and in the end... you die."

"Well, I don't think the point is on the outcome but on how we spend the little time we're granted."

"Is it even worth it?"

"I'm your age, how am I supposed to know?"

"I don't think it's worth it..."

"Wally?"

"I just wanna go to sleep and never wake up."

"...You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't stay here without you, so if you left I'd have to go with you, and I really like living."

Wally turned his so that he was facing up looking at Artemis. She was smiling. He turned to wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face on her stomach.

"Thank you, Arty." He said as he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

"I need you." Moaned Artemis, taking her hands to that mop of red hair to get him closer. She wanted him to kiss her.

Wally growled taking her lips once again. He took that piece of cloth that separated him from being attached to his Artemis, lowering her legs, trying not change position even though she did the rest.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's a little late to ask..."

They both smiled. Wally placed himself between her legs, now nervous, leaning his weight the best he could on the bed to not crush Artemis. He brought his lips to her neck, and took his cock into her wet cavity, a groan escaping from him.

Artimis' lips trembled, feeling Wally's body on top of her. She brought her hands to his manly shoulders... she had to admit, nerves made their way down the length of her stomach. She gasped. Moving her hips, managed to introduce the tip ... His breath failed and any doubts were dispelled.

"Wally, I need you."

And then... went in, in one move.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _December 2013_**

"You know I love you, right?" Asks Artemis. They're sitting in a stool at 'The Black Rose'.

They've said it before, sometimes joking, sometimes as a way to say thank you, sometimes as teasing. But there are some times, times like this one when the music is at full volume but they only hear their own heartbeats, when there are hundreds of people around but they only see each other.

"You might have mentioned it." Says Wally jokingly. "Yes, I know."

 _That's the thing, you don't._ Thinks Artemis.

"You know I love you too." Continues Wally.

"I know." Says back Artemis, forcing a smile.

 _No, you don't._ Thinks Wally with a sad smile.

Their hips collided. And they groaned once again. Standing still, feeling a thousand things at once but just focusing on one. Artemis was forced to open her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt him move... His cock in and out. Lazily.

The waves of pleasure flooded her veins, she thought she might go crazy from pleasure. She pressed her head against the pillow, catching small bites on his shoulder. Wally growled beside her, whispering her name. Artemis, Artemis... Artemis.

It felt close... too close. Wally's hands took hers and hold them above her head, pressed against the bed. His swaying of hips increases, multiplying the sensations. Although she closes her eyes, he stares at her with great effort... Wanting to capture every detail as she comes to him, for him.

"Wally... Oh!" Her voice reverberates through the walls of the room, the bed hitting the adjacent wall.

"Oh, Artemis." Is all he can say when he feels them both cumming at the same time. He feels he might lose his mind but continues to push until the feminine screams become moans of pure pleasure.

He falls on top of her, closing his eyes, their sweaty bodies trying to stick together even more. Trying to capture the pleasure and not let it go...

 ** _July 2010_**

The music is loud, the atmosphere is what you would expect from a bar called Black Rose. Artemis starts to considering leaving when a guy with red hair and amazing green eyes quietly sits next to her.

"Hello." She says.

The guy turns to look at her and seems surprised, as if he hadn't even noticed she was there before.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, was this seat taken?" He says, confirming her suspicions.

"No, don't worry." She turns back to her drink and waits for the awkwardness to pass.

"I'm sorry, I just argued with my cousin so I'm still a bit in the limbo."

"Everything ok?"

"He's fifteen, so no, not ok."

She laughs and they talk for a little while until she says "Hey, wanna dance?"

He's about to agree when his phone starts ringing and she sees a picture of a fifteen year old boy on the cover when he shows her.

"I'll be _right_ back." He says.

She nods and he goes outside to talk, she grabs her drink to have something to do while she waits and when she's turning around to look at the dance floor she spills it all over a black shirt, the guy must be about 1.80 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that make her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you." She grabs a bunch of napkins and starts trying to dry his shirt when he suddenly grabs her hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I can't get mad at someone as beautiful as you. How about as an apology you dance with me?"

She know he's probably used that line a thousand times before, but she's never been called that by anyone outside her family which is why she agrees.

She later learns that his name is Cameron, and he lives nearby, she vaguely remembers about the sweet guy with green eyes, but she's too busy making out with Cameron to even remember his face. While the man pays for both their drinks and goes home.

 _Oh well,_ they both think, _it was just another person at a bar._


End file.
